Dead Is Just A Surprise
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Daisy is now a senior. She has the perfect boyfriend, her father's home, and she has her powers. But sometimes Nightshade- where there are many secrets- hold surprises. On haitus.
1. Daisy's Class Schedule

_These are Daisy's classes for her senior year~!_

1st period- English 4

2nd period- Astronomy

3rd period- Health, Safety & Environment (with Ryan)

4th period- History (Then lunch)

5th period- Algebra 4

6th period- Study Hall (with Samantha)

7th period - Fine Arts

_I will upload the story in a while so please hold on for a while._


	2. Chapter 1

_So I usually write Fanfics for anime/manga's but I wanted to try something different...So here you are reading my first Fanfic not based on anime/manga. Please Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Is Series. Would love to own this amazing series, but sadly I don't own it._

* * *

><p>It was the start of a new school year. Senior year to be exact. This summer I had to deal with the Dopplegangers of the Nightshade residents, and DoppleDad. Before that I went to Italy, but didn't find what I wanted to see. Still I had an amazing time with my family. Mom also brought Dad home after he had been missing for the past 6 years. He was kidnapped by Scourge, so I was happy about that, even if the atmosphere is a little heavy.<p>

"-aisy. Daisy!"

I jumped. I looked to see Ryan and Samantha with a weird look on their faces. We were by our lockers, waiting for the first bell to ring. I was lucky to have them in at least 2 of my classes.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"I was just telling you my plans for the Nightshade Anniversary, and your helping me." Samantha said, and I groaned. She always dragged me in her plans, but that's what best friends are for.

"Here you go." Ryan said, as he handed me a cup of coffee. Vanilla and Chocolate, just the way I like it.

"Thanks." I told him, smiling. Then something caught everyones attention. The principle was walking down the hall with someone behind him. A tall guy with dark hair and olive skin, someone who was handsome. It took a while for my mind to register what was happening. When it did, I dropped my coffee. My mind was racing. Ryan and Samantha turns toward me to see what happened, but I was already walking away.

I had made it around the corner when they caught up to me.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Daisy, what happened?" Samantha also asked.

"Nothing, just felt a little nauseous." I said, and they somewhat calmed down. Before they could ask anything else, the first bell rang and I went to my first class. I sat down in the back, watching everyone coming in. Then, everyone stopped. The guy from this morning was in this class. The girls where excited, while the guys weren't. Out of all the seats, he sat next to me. He smiled smally before I casted my eyes down. When class was over, I noticed he motioned to follow him, and I did. He lead me to the stair case and we waited until it was empty.

_**"Vedo i tuoi sorpreso di vedermi, non è bello?"**__ I see your surprised to see me, isn't that nice? _

"Perché non dovrei esserlo?" _Why wouldn't I be?_

_**"Vedo anche che sei così bella dal nostro ultimo incontro ... e l'italiano ha ottenuto arrugginito"**_ _I also see that you're as beautiful from our last meet...and your Italian has gotten rusty._

"E 'stato 5 anni! Naturalmente il mio italiano è arrugginito e non credo che io sono bello."_It has been 5 years! Of course my Italian is rusty and I don't think I am beautiful._

_**"Sei bellissima, il mio amore! Non dubitare di te stesso! Porterà sfortuna nella tua più io, Elija, può aiutare con l'italiano e forse insegnare l'italiano antico. Che ne dici?" **__You are gorgeous my love! Do not doubt yourself! It will bring misfortune in your life. Plus I, Elija, can help you with your Italian and maybe teach you old Italian. How about it?_

"Certo. Vi farò anche qualche Bacci, per essa?" _Sure. I will make you some bacci also, up for it? _

_**"Sai che mi piace il tuo Bacci! Naturalmente sono per essa!Posso anche chiedere, signora, come il vostro giapponese sta andando? Anche il francese, tra gli altri."**_ _You know i love your Bacci! Of course I am up for it! Can I also ask, madam, how your Japanese is going? Also your French, among others._

"E'lo stesso che il mio italiano. Incontra a casa tua a 4? Prima di cena, naturalmente."_It's the same as my Italian. Meet at your place at 4? Before dinner, of course._

_**"Sì, va bene. Ho intenzione di avere problemi con te, amore mio. Dobbiamo farti tornare in pista." **__Yes, that's fine. I'm going to have trouble with you, my love. We have to get you back on track._

"Ciao." _Bye. _

_**"Ciao, il mio amore" **__Bye, my love._

I walked to my next class and I realized that we had the same classes. He sat next to me except when I sat next to Ryan; he sat behind him. Just my luck when Ryan turned around and struck up a conversation, with everyone listening.

"Hey, I'm Ryan Mendez."

"I'm Elija Santos."

"So where you from."

"I just moved here from Italy."

"Wow. Can you say something in Italian?"

_**"Io vivo proprio accanto a voi." **__I live right next door to you. _Elija said looking quickly at me, but no one seemed to notice. I did remember that the house beside me was empty. Now I had him and Sean as neighbors. Great. _**"A proposito, facciamo incontrare il Sabato, stessa ora e portare il Bacci, naturalmente." **__By the way, let's meet on Saturday, same time and bring the Bacci, of course._

"What does that mean?" Someone shouted, but class had started.

The day went on with him next to me, except when I was with Samantha. When I got home I went to my room and locked my self in. Elija Santos; My best friend, who is Italian. We often went there with my father to visit his sister during the summer, but of course, no ones remembers due to Elija himself. The last time was the year dad was missing and we went to inform my aunt Silvia, an unmarried woman. When we went this summer, she had already passed away due to an accident, but we didn't have a chance to go.

I daydreamed about him. His hair had grown a little, and was still as dark. His eyes were dark with specks of emerald green and tealish green-blue. I wondered if it grew golden brown-blonde when he worked his magic. He was a wizard. His eyes turned green on the left and tealish blue-green on the right, when he got to work. Some residents in Italy called him grey wolf, due to his mother, who came from a race called Grey Wolves. Once I researched about Grey Wolves. They were humans, who were also wolves, apparently. They all had golden blonde hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, with rosy cheeks. His mother fit the description. They were also very intelligent.

His father was a wizard. He had tealish green-blue eyes and golden brown hair. He was a powerful wizard. He was call The Wizard of the West. His father was a very handsome man.

As I thought of his parents and him, I doze off to sleep, wondering how this year would go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BoldItalic= Elija Speaking**_

Underline= Daisy Speaking

_Italic= Translation_


End file.
